Ochitsuita Shizuka
Ochitsuita Shizuka (おちついた しずか, Shizuka Ochitsuita) is a Shinobi hailing from Kumogakure. Considered Kumogakure's answer to Shikamaru, he's a talented genius, but a slacker. Ochitsuita is best known for his skills with Genjutsu, capable of setting opponents up to fall for his illusions. By utilizing sounds almost undetectable to the human ear, Ochitsuita can keep his distance and his targets would be none the wiser until it is too late for them to realize what happened. To amplify their effects, he creates a small current of wind to carry the sound further, allowing him to keep a longer distance from his opponent. Once the Genjutsu is picked up by the auditory signals in the brain, it begins to manipulate the prosencephalon structure of the brain, causing illusions ranging from someone feeling like they're drowning to feeling like they're being burned alive, depending on the intensity of the sound Ochitsuita produces. Because of his Genjutsu skills, most people in the village avoid him, worrying that if he tries to talk, he'll put them in a Genjutsu. As such, he hasn't made too many friends and tends to have some trust issues. The only one that seems to ever approach him is Shinzui Iyoku. Because of this, Shinzui's the only true friend he's ever made in the village since she's the only one who's willing to talk to him. Background Ochitsuita isn't originally from Kumogakure. He lived in Konohagakure for most of his life, but the increased paranoia around the village made him uneasy. No one really noticed him, so no one knew he even left. When he made it to Kumogakure, he was initially met with suspicion until he told the Raikage his situation. After hearing Ochitsuita's story, the Raikage gave him residence in Kumogakure, along with shinobi status within the village, having heard of his dominant skills in Genjutsu. The Raikage wasn't the only one who knew of his skills; Everyone else in the village knew of this "Silent Genjutsu" of his. As such, he was treated largely as an outsider, with most people wary of approaching him, thinking he'd put them in a Genjutsu if they tried to talk to him. The one exception to this was Shinzui Iyoku, who was more than willing to converse with him. She held an admiration of his genius intellect and his abilities with Genjutsu. Having learned of Shinzui's skills, Ochitsuita was equally impressed, having more than known of her skills as the fastest natural speed based kunoichi in Kumogakure. It was this mutual understanding between the two that allowed them to form a team. Appearance Ochitsuita's appearance is largely modest. He wears a standard Shinobi flak jacket with the colors and insignia of Kumogakure. Under his flak jacket is a mesh shirt and black pants, with matching black boots. His hair is short, for the most part, but is slightly longer at the back, shining with a bright, orange sheen. His eyes take on a somewhat stern appearance, with sharpened features that leave a distinct, lasting appearance as one gazes into his light, brown eyes. Personality Ochitsuita is a laid back introvert, not really wishing to converse with too many people. He is within his own reasons as to why, since most people in Kumogakure don't wish to speak to him because of their fear of his Genjutsu. The only one he's most open to is Shinzui, the only one who's more willing to actively engage in conversation with him. He's largely a slacker, choosing not to do much unless someone asks him for help, which, again, is rare for someone to ask of him. In combat, he's methodical, almost like he's in his own world. In battle, he chooses to think constantly, always thinking of complex strategies to use against his opponent to ensure they'll be within range of his Genjutsu. Abilities Ochitsuita is a genius combatant, if somewhat laid back. When he's in combat, all he thinks of is how his opponent moves, and how he can counter it with a Genjutsu. He often works best with a teammate, especially with Shinzui, as her ability to manipulate the environment allows him to control his Genjutsu to his target while keeping it away from his allies. Genjutsu Genjutsu is Ochitsuita's dominant and only skill. By utilizing a sound lower than the human ear can register, his Genjutsu largely goes unnoticed until he brings it to life. Ochitsuita can wreak havoc on his opponent's body just by causing crippling mental imbalances. Once these imbalances take place, he can choose how his opponent suffers. He can make them feel as though they're being buried alive, drowning in an ocean, or feeling like they're being burned alive. His "Silent Genjutsu" has driven many of his opponent's permanently insane, mentally scarring them for life. Ochitsuita's Genjutsu specifically targets the parts of the brain that handle pain and surrounding awareness. By manipulating these two parts of the brain, his Genjutsu can mentally alter his target's environment and alter the target's pain receivers. He can make someone feel like they're being stabbed if he wished it so, with the pain feeling almost real. Intelligence Ochitsuita's intelligence is of a caliber all its own. By thinking of one complex strategy after another, he can dictate the pace of the battle by his strategies alone. Every battle to him is like a game of chess, and his only goal is to back them into their inevitable checkmate. Once they're in that spot, he casts his Genjutsu, ending the chess match in a victory for Ochitsuita. When working with a teammate, his strategies become even more complex by taking in his ally in account. He can back his opponent just enough to where his ally's out of the range of his Genjutsu's auditory strength, ensuring his teammate isn't caught in the Genjutsu's crosshairs. By altering the environment with her Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint, Shinzui can create sound tunnels that allow Ochitsuita's Genjutsu to travel much further to his target.